


Love Blooms

by Everydayishark



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 01:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everydayishark/pseuds/Everydayishark
Summary: Minhyuk's flowers grow, and Minhyuk's flowers wither.(And yet somewhere out there, has to be someone who can make it bloom)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [showhyuks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/showhyuks/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY SWEETEST NINA <3333  
> I really wanted to write more because you deserve all the fics,  
> but for now I will give you this one. ;A; (I will add a little more today though!)
> 
> I LOVE YOUUU I hope you have the best day  
> #teamshowhyukforever  
> <33

Minhyuk's first flower grows when he is in the third grade of Elementary school. It's a white azalea, small and delicate. The tender flower curves around his ankle. He doesn't even remember who it was, that made it grow. All he remembers is the sadness, the disappointment as the little sprout withers, two weeks later, as the infatuation passes.

 

(The flowers, they don't bloom until it's true love. Minhyuk learns this the hard way.)

 

His second flower grows in the eighth grade of Elementary school, as his best friend Hyungwon holds his hand after school. The violet begonia sprouts on his shoulder blade. It grows, for a few weeks, until Minhyuk realizes Hyungwon doesn't share the same feelings for him. (It withers, quickly. Luckily, their friendship does not.)

 

The third flower grows in his second year of high school. The scarlet amaryllis grows in the center of his chest, the brilliant red a drastic contrast against his pale skin. For the first time in his life, Minhyuk thinks he might really be in love. And he is. Minhyuk truly loves Hoseok, with all his heart. And for a few months, so does Hoseok. But Hoseok's heart is meant for another. (Hoseok and Hyungwon meet, and their flowers bloom while Minhyuk's heart breaks.)

 

Minhyuk learns that true love cannot be stopped. (No matter how much he loves Hoseok, he has to let him go)

 

After his fourth flower withers in his first year of college, he thinks there might not be a true love out there for him. His heart grows heavy and weary, as all his friends around him find their soul mates one by one.

 

He likes to believe there is a soul mate out there, for everyone. He likes to believe someone, out there, is waiting for him, waiting for his flower to bloom. But the longer he waits, the more he starts to doubt himself. The more he starts to doubt love.

 

He stops looking for love.

 

So he doesn't notice the red carnation sprouting on the small of his back, when he talks to that cute upper classman in the library when they get snowed in. (His name is Hyunwoo. His nose is red from the cold. He smells of chlorine and shampoo. He swims. His eyes crinkle when he smiles.)

He doesn't notice leaves growing on the stem, when Hyunwoo invites him over to his dorm room to watch movies and eat pizza in the spring. (The casual touches between them, the easy banter, how natural it feels to spend time together.)

 

He doesn't notice that, each time Hyunwoo smiles at him, a new flower buds, in his heart and on his back.

 

(He doesn't realize just how much he loves him, until he sees the scarlet field curving up his spine.)

 

He doesn't realize the love they have between them until he sees the sunflower vines curve around Hyunwoo's biceps.

 

(Their love blooms in the summer)

 

**Author's Note:**

> White azalea = first love  
> Begonia = unrequited love  
> Amaryllis = splendid beauty, tragic love  
> Red carnation = deep love and admiration  
> Sunflower = good luck and long lasting happiness


End file.
